The term Portable data terminal (PDT) refers to data collection devices used to collect, process, and transfer data to a larger data processing system. Most PDTs are ruggedized to some extent for use in industrial environments. The tougher the environment, the more robust the PDT. PDT's are available from several sources, including the assignee of the present application: HAND HELD PRODUCTS, INC.
A PDT generally comprises a mobile computer, a keypad, and a data acquisition device. The mobile computer generally comprises a hand held (or “pocket”) computing device, such as those available from INTEL, PALM, HEWLETT PACKARD, and DELL. Keypads come in a variety of alpha-numeric and numeric configurations. The data acquisition device generally comprises a device that captures data from, for example, radio frequency IDs (RFID), images, and bar codes. Data may also be captured via keypad entry and utilization of a touch pad associated with the mobile computer.
FIG. 1A is an orthogonal view of a known PDT 100. FIG. 1B is a plan view of the known PDT 100. The illustrated example utilizes a popular form factor incorporating a body 102 and a handle 101. The body 102 generally supports a variety of components, including: a battery (not shown but typically located on the rear half of the body); an LCD with touch screen 106; a keyboard 108 (including a scan button 108a); a scan engine 110; and a data/charging port 112 (not fully illustrated). The scan engine 110 may comprise, for example, an image engine or a laser engine. The data/charging port 112 typically comprises a proprietary interface with one set of pins or pads for the transmitting and receiving of data and a second set of pins or pads for receiving power for powering the system and/or charging the battery.
The handle 101, extending from a bottom surface of the body 102, incorporates a trigger 114. In use, the user may actuate either the scan key 108a or the trigger 114 to initiate a frame capture via the image engine 110. The captured frame may either be processed as an image or as a data carrier. In the first case, the captured frame may undergo some post capture image processing, such as de-speckling or sharpening and then stored as an image file (e.g. a bitmap, jpeg of gif file) and possibly displayed. In the second case the captured frame also undergoes some post capture image processing but the image is then analyzed, e.g. decoded, to identify data represented therein. The decoded data is stored and possibly displayed on the PDT 100. Additional processing of the image or data may take place on the PDT 100 and/or a data processing resource to which the data is transmitted via any available transport mechanism on the PDT 100. Some examples of known transport mechanisms utilized by PDT's include: Bluetooth, WiFi, GSM, CDMA, USB, IrDA, removable FLASH memory, parallel and serial ports (including for example, RS-232).
PDTs, such as PDT 100, are quite complex devices that, in addition to having many of the same failure modes as PCs and Laptops, have many unique failure modes. Some of these failure modes stem from the fact that PDTs are generally utilized in harsher environments and for longer durations than PCs and Laptops. For example, one popular use of PDT is by package delivery companies as a tool to track packages. PDT's used in such tasks may be roughly treated by the package delivery personnel and may be subjected to unusual environmental factors, such as being left on the dash of a delivery van in the hot Texas sun, while the driver eats his or her lunch. It is also known that some users of PDT intentionally inflict damage to the PDT in an attempt to prevent their employers from monitoring their job performance via the data collected by the PDT. Trying to predict the type of abuse directed at a PDT is one important aspect of designing the PDT.
Most of the information regarding the manner of use and the environment of such use is obtained by studying PDTs returned for repair work and interrogating the party submitting the PDTs for repair. It is understandable that some parties may not be fully forthcoming regarding their activities. Further, many PDTs are simply submitted for repair with little or no indication of what failure a user is experiencing or what activity preceded the failure.
Accordingly, the present Inventors have recognized a need for apparatus and methods to monitor one or more PDTs and make a record of the actions and forces acting upon the PDT.